Slushied
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: Blaine has a somewhat eventful first day at McKinley


Kurt Hummel walked down the hall shoulder to shoulder with William McKinley High's newest transfer with a goofy grin on his face. "_just walking down the hall with my boyfriend," _he thought_. "Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend, guys." _He would love to say these kind of things out loud, shout them from the roof top even, but he knew the undereducated residents of Lima, Ohio where not equipped to handle such announcements without violence and hatred and he would die before he exposed Blaine to more of that than necessary so thinking it would have to do. As they walked, Blaine began to chatter softly in Kurt's ear, talking about how nervous he was and how he was excited to be at McKinley with Kurt and how he wondered if Mr. Shuster would take his suggestions for a sectionals set list. Kurt had to cut him off there with a laugh, "Doubtful. Mr. Shu wouldn't take a suggestion if his life depended on it…except Rachel, and I am pretty sure she is black—" "KURT, LOOK OUT!" Blaine shouted and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, spinning him around to take the bulk of a bright green slushie on his head and down his back. Kurt watched Blaine wince and looked beyond him to see Azimio double over with laughter. "Missed. Oh, well, I guess one freak is as good as another. Welcome back losers!" he said gleefully as he walked away, his teammates giving him high fives and fist bumps along the way. "Azimio you knuckle dragging Neanderthal!" Kurt shouted and made a move to go after him. Slushie him, sure, he was used to it. Slushie Mercedes, she could take care of herself. Slushie Rachel….well she probably deserved it, but NO ONE slushied his boyfriend and got away with it. unfortuantly for his righteous indignation Blaine was still holding him by the shoulders. "Kurt don't. I'm fine." Despite the other boy's assurance, Kurt tried once more to free himself from Blaine's grasp. "Kurt," Blaine said a bit more loudly, "This stuff is cold. Help me clean up?" he asked with a rakish grin. This snapped Kurt out of his anger and his expression softened.  
>Of, course." He said and lead Blaine to the boys restroom just as the first period bell rang.<p>

Once in the restroom, Kurt checked all the stalls to make sure they were alone. That done he walked back to Blaine and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you." He said and placed a feather light kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Some first day back, huh?" he said when he pulled away.

"It's not so bad," Blaine replied. "In fact it was improving until you stopped kissing me."

Kurt laughed. "If I don't then we'll never get this stuff off you and your cardigan will stain." He pointed out, gesturing to the gray sweater that was now covered in green goo.

"Perish the thought." Said Blain and rolled his eyes as he shrugged off the wet garment. Kurt tapped a finger against his lips as he circled the shorter boy. "doesn't look like it soaked through to your shirt, but it's all in your hair. You'll have to let the curls run free for today, I don't have any hair gel with me." This was of course, a lie. Kurt never left the house without hair and skin care products for this very reason but there was no need for Blaine to know that. Kurt loved the way his hair looked when he didn't tame it and he loved to stick his fingers in the soft curls.

"Um, Kurt…" Blaine said, squirming under the scrutiny.

Kurt snapped back to reality. "Right, come sit down." He said, grabbing a chair that had been left in the bathroom, probably from the last time someone had suffered this particular fate and sat it backwards in front of the nearest sink. Pulling a paper towel off the roll he instructed Blaine to lean his head back, wet the paper towel and began to carefully wipe the sugary drink from his dark curls, washing away most of the gel in the process.

Blaine decided he could get used to this, even if he had to suffer a slushie on the head every day. Kurt's fingers where gentle as they combed through his hair and his face was inches from Blaine's and he was enjoying the view of Kurt's expressive eyes and the flash of white of his teeth as they bit down on his bottom lip in concentration. After a few moments his tongue darted out to the corner of his mouth and Blaine could no longer stand the distance between them. With a frustrated growl he lifted his hand and cupped the back of Kurt's head, sitting up slightly to meet his lips in a bruising kiss. When they were both breathless, Blaine pulled back, staring into Kurt's shining eyes for several moments. A slow smile spread across Kurt's face as he said, "Welcome to McKinley, Blaine."


End file.
